Stay Beautiful
by Princessinblues
Summary: Bella Swan has always been invisible to Alice's brother, Edward. When Bella finally gets the chance to not be, will Bella take it? Or continue being invisible. My first fanfiction, please read and review!


**This has been edited and revamped. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :) **

* * *

**_It's hard to make a conversation_  
_When he's taking my breath away_  
_I should say_  
_'Hey, by the way'_**

**_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_**  
**_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_**  
**_Ask anyone_**

**_And when you find everything you looked for_**  
**_I hope your life leads you back to my door_**  
**_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_**

**_If you and I are a story_**  
**_That never gets told_**  
**_If what you are is a daydream_**  
**_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_**

**_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_**  
**_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_**  
**_Ask anyon_e**  
**~Hey Stephen-Taylor Swift**

* * *

My whole body felt like it was burning, but I was smiling. The burn felt good, but in some ways, I'd rather be Jell-O now. Hm scratch that, my balance is iffy already, I wouldn't want to completely lose my lack of coordination.

Gently I put my pencil against my hair again, and scratched out another verse. He'd actually talked to me, as most crazy teenage girls would say. I started to play my guitar again, I hummed the melody, but strangely it didn't match what I wanted.

Frustrated, I put my hands in my hair, and took a deep sigh. I probably should be working on my essay, but now, this was more important.

"Da, da, da," I started to sing softly testing out another melody. I strummed my fingers on the strings of my guitar with my new guitar pick.

I flashed back to a few moments before.

It was a perfectly normal day for me, like usual. I'm walking down the side-walk, calmly contemplating if I should write my World War Two essay or not, and how horrible my Trig homework was going to be tonight. Then, Edward walked up. Well, tripping over flat surfaces take skill, so tada! I tripped over my own feet.

"Whoa, Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Oh," I blushed profusely and recovered from my latest tripping ability.

"I'm fine," I said as strongly as I could. Is it too cheesy to say that I felt all squishy inside? He made my boring three-letter name become beautiful.

"That's good, hey, Bella, did you do your homework for English?" Edward asked, looking me into the eyes, I stared at him back wanting to submerge into their depths. I blinked then recovered.

"I did, did you?" I asked him heavily.

"Yeah, I did," He responded.

"She'll probably assign us another paper tomorrow," I mused.

"No doubt," Edward chuckled. Suddenly the rain started to fall heavily.

"Darn," I cursed under my breath.

"I know the rain is very annoying," Edward sighed annoyingly.

"Need an umbrella?" I asked him gesturing to my blue polka-dotted umbrella.

"Oh," I realized. "Oh, not very manly huh? Sorry," I teased lightly.

"It's fine, thanks, Bella," Edward thanked me.

"You're house is down the way?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, only two houses away," I replied. Oh, I wished it was half a world away it would make life so much easier. I turned around with a grin on my face. There were all the preppy girls at the bus stop with their short skirts and revealing tops, their over make upped faces showing clear jealousy.

Tanya and Lauren leading the parade of preppy girls. I don't know how Plain Jane could be victorious over them, the strikingly beautiful girls on the opposite corner.

"I guess I'll drop you off here, see you tomorrow, Bella. Great talking to you," Edward smiled. Whoa, he had really white teeth. Oh, snap out of it, girl! I commanded.

"Ditto, see you!" I smiled hopefully not goofy and walked regretfully away from him.

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-ING!" My older brother irritated me. I clamped my hand down hard on his mouth.

"Shut it," I warned before giving him a hard elbow in the gut.

"Still got it. Huh, Bells?" Emmett said, breaking free of my grip, breathless.

"Yes, your five-foot two sister still can kick your butt," I grumbled. "Shut up while you're on top," Emmett reminded.

"Say that again, and you'll be a dead sleeping..." Emmett started.

"Beauty?" I guessed ruffling my hair.

"And your prince will never come," Emmett teased.

"You'll see," I pointed a finger at him ignoring the gnawing doubt that my brother had just reignited.

Through my flashback, I got it! I felt like flying. I finally got the first guitar part. "_Edward's eyes are like a jungle. He smiles, it's like the radio. He whispers songs into my window, in words that nobody knows. There are pretty girls on every corner, that watch him as he's walking home. Saying, does he know, Will you ever know? You're beautiful, every little piece, love_," I started singing I couldn't think up anything else, so I figured that was a nice place to start and stop.

The next morning, I was out the door in record time. I almost ran to the bus stop. As I got on the bus, Edward exchanged a small smile, as I looked into his beautiful green eyes. Tanya sat next to him on the bus.

"Hey," She whispered batting her over done scary makeup-ed eye lashes at him.

"Hello?" Edward only looked slightly uncomfortable. I sat down in a un inhabited seat, and tried to hide my disappointment. I wished I was pretty, or beautiful. I pressed my cheek against the cool glass of the window seat, and closed my eyes and escaped to my fantasies (where I was the lucky girl who was noticed by the handsome prince) until the bus pulled up to the school.

Edward got out, and I got that burning sensation again. Stupid hormonal teenager, I thought hating this mushy gushy feeling. When I was about to go through the doors to get to my English class early, he stopped me with a single sentence.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to compare English papers?" Edward asked, stopping me in my tracks. Yes, yes, yes! I repeated over and over. I walked over to him.

"Of course," I replied.

"Awesome," He handed me his clean stapled paper, and I handed his mine. We both scanned them.

"Wow, Bella, it's really good." Edward analyzed.

"Oh, thanks," I blushed.

"Yours is really good, too," I smiled at him.

"Thank goodness, I worked really hard on it," Edward sighed in relief.

"Don't you always?" I asked softly, not intending for him to hear.

"I guess...I want to get into Harvard or something, but football has always gotten in the way. One thing's for sure, I'm not going to be like Dad, no matter how much he tries to persuade me. Sorry, my speech must have annoyed you." Edward spoke, asking for me to forgive him. I laughed silently, I would always forgive him.

"Go for your dreams," I told him.

"Yeah, wish it could be that easy. So...Bella, do you have any dreams?" Edward asked, in trying to change the topic.

"You didn't bore me by the way," I started. Could he ever bore me?

"I want to become a teacher and go to UVA," I nodded.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Edward nodded in encouragement. I saw Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica and their passe staring at me with disgust. I knew what they were thinking, and I didn't know the answer why was he paying attention to me?

I heard the bell ring. "Oh, see you in English, Bella." Edward smiled again.

"Yeah, see you," I smiled. Jell-O filled my legs, but somehow I kept walking, and miraculously made it down the hallway. I tried not to stare at him during English, but it was so hard not to! After class, he met up with me again.

"Hey, I was right, another paper!" I started. "Are you sure you're not psychic?" Edward accused teasingly.

"A hundred percent positive," I replied giving my best smile, praying I didn't have something stuck in my teeth. Then the parade of tall cheerleaders came over to his locker.

"Hey," They all put their hands on their hips and winked.

"Hi," Edward returned. His book fell out of his hands. He must have noticed right? Or was he gaping at the blonde chick with the obnoxious lipstick that matched her blood-red nails. I got to know! I was invisible again. I grabbed he book while they were in a trance. I handed him back his book, and he smiled angelically at me.

"Thanks, Bella," Edward smiled crookedly. That smile made my heart miss a couple of beats. Now the cheerleader's obnoxious grins were frowns. Thank God, I thought in my head. The bell rang, and Edward and I were saved from the awkward silence. With a smile, we departed and made our way to different classes, oh; this was the only class we didn't have together. Without realizing my lip slid into a pout.

"Bella?" Edward called. I turned quickly to him.

"See you at lunch," Edward promised.

"Lunch it is." I agreed clutching my binder closer to my chest holding my brimming heart inside my chest. This day may possibly be the best yet. Then I realized I had trigonometry, which was not going to be enjoyable.

Trig passed by slowly, and I made my way to Science, which Edward was curiously not in. I hummed the song in my head, and then I thought of another line. Silently and quickly I grabbed my notebook and started to write my idea.

"You're really going to be someone, asks anyone, and when you find everything you've looked for." I whispered the notes under my breath, and sang almost silently.

"Miss Swan, do you have something to share with everyone?" Mr. Banner asked. My body went ice-cold, eliminating the warm feeling. Don't you hate it when you get called out?

"No, Mr. Banner," I replied regretfully paying attention.

"Alright, then pay attention anyway," he continued. Class drowned on for another fifty-seven minutes. Finally, the bell rang, and I finally let out the suppressed sigh of relief I'd been holding.

I grabbed my paper bag lame-o lunch from my locker and walked down to the cafeteria. I sat down by myself, I'd always been extremely shy, and I wish I wasn't.

"Bella, why are you alone?" Edward asked, quietly sitting next to me. "Oh, all my friends have the flu." I spoke. Angela and her siblings had recently caught the bout of flu circulating around the school. Rosalie and Jasper were away for two weeks.

"And your sister is out-of-town, remember?" I added.

"Oh, yeah, right, that would explain why the house is so quiet," Edward spoke, fighting a smile. Then turning serious he said, "I hope your friends feel better."

"It's fine," I replied. "Oh, dammit." Edward spoke, frowning suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kindly.

"I left my lunch at home," He shook his head.

"Oh, Edward, I can go buy one for you," I offered.

"Bella, no. I'm not that hungry," Edward refused. I just lied to you about my "friends"? Do you think I'm that nice?

"It's on me, seriously, I don't want you going hungry," I smiled. I slid him the money.

"But, Bella..." Edward protested.

"No, please take it?" I pled.

"Fine, I'll pay you back," He sighed "You don't have to pay me back," I smiled. After all, that smile would be more than I ever wanted.

"It's only fair." He replied standing up going into the lunch line. I grabbed my journal as another line came tom me. "_When you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh, but if don't, stay beautiful."_ I sang softly and wrote it down. I took a quick bite of my sandwich, and swept my notebook away, as soon as Edward came over.

"Hey, Bella, what was that?" Edward asked.

"What was what?" I asked, coolly.

"I saw that journal, what was in it?" He asked.

"Homework," I replied, dismissing it, hoping he didn't see through my weak lie.

"Sorry, Bella, I shouldn't have asked, I guess that's prodding," Edward apologized. I should be apologizing! I was now a certified stalker!

"It's fine, it shouldn't have been out anyway," I sighed longingly. He shrugged.

"Thanks again," Edward added. "It was no trouble," I started eating my sandwich again. Lunch was over, and I had English another class with Edward. I admit to watching him the whole time, but I couldn't help it.

I walked home again, and I was smiling to myself, humming my melody.

"Bella,wait up!" Edward's melodic, beautiful voice called. I felt squishy inside again. I stopped dead in my tracks as he ran flawlessly up to me. "Sorry, the cheerleaders are bugging me," Edward rolled his green orbs. I smiled.

"It's fine," I assured me.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I stuttered, my legs starting to give out from under me. Somehow, I still stood tall.

I started taking a deep breath.

"Ask me anything," Edward spoke, stopping and turning to me. My tongue was like sand paper when I talked, but hopefully he could hear what I said.

"Why are you paying attention to _**me?**_" I asked softly. Edward ran a hand through his bronze beautiful hair.

"Because you don't treat me like they do. I hate it when people stare, and you see me differently." He responded. My heart flew at his words.

"I'm not that special," I sighed. "You don't see yourself clearly," He disagreed. Yeah, you don't see yourself clearly, you're freaking beautiful...handsome...any words come to mind! But I couldn't say that, now could I?

"My stop is here, good luck writing your World History paper," I smiled halfway. "You too, see you tomorrow." He smiled. Oh good, job, I thought! Ugh, I get so infuriated with myself. Picking up my guitar, I resumed my usual position...Draped across the bed. I started playing the song on my guitar, and I liked the way it sounded.

I started singing the melody that I'd come up with. "Wait," I smiled scribbling down something messily before humming a new part.

"_Edward finds another way to be the highlight of my day. I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day. It's hard to make conversation when he's taking my breath away. I should say, hey by the way_." I sang the words, they sounded better than I'd thought.

Running a hand through my hair, I thought about what the next verse. I realized I should repeat the chorus. Hey, that worked! I realized that it was already 6:00 o'clock, and started on my World History essay, and finished it two hours later.

I sat down on my bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. My dark brown tresses fell down to my mid back, and my chocolate-brown eyes were boring. Sadly, I wasn't beautiful, much less pretty.

I was as normal and average as one could be. I turned away and started singing my song, mainly humming it aloud when my brother heard.

"Holy crap little sis, that was freaking good!" Emmett yelled as he thumped passed by my bedroom door.

"Thanks, Emmett," I sighed. "No really, the talent show, and who made that song, I've never heard it before," Emmett spoke fast.

"That's because I made it up," I blushed.

"You...made that up?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Yeah, I made a lot more up," I showed him my notebook.

"I'm signing you up for the talent show!" Emmett smiled.

"No, no, no! Emmett!" I cried.

"You're an amazing singer...I never imagined my lil' sis a good singer, but God, you were incredible!" Emmett applauded me. "Thanks but no." I blushed shoeing him out of my room. The rest of the night passed in a blur, but I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. I lay down in my bed and prayed my brother wouldn't sign me up.

The next day, I was at my usual bus stop.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward called.

"Oh, hi," I blushed tucking a loose curl behind me ear.

"Did you finish that essay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I did," I smiled.

"I did too; I wonder what Mr. Philips will give us today. I hope not that much homework, because I have football practice tonight," Edward remembered.

"Yeah, but he usual gives us a pile." I chuckled. He laughed.

"It's so great to have you as a friend, Bella," Edward smiled. My heart broke. Friend? Just a friend? That's all I was to him. My smile dropped off my face, and my eyesight started to get blurry, because my eyes started to tear up. Then I felt like I'd just been slapped.

I love him! I wrote a song about him, and all he thought of me was a friend? I crossed my arms around my chest. "Great having you as a friend too," I forced a smile.

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" Edward asked kindly.

"No," I replied brokenly. Seriously Bella? Crying? I truly was a drama queen and a cry baby.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked softly, almost hurt.

"No," I spoke, stubborn.

"Then, Bella, what's this?" Edward put his hand up and brushed my cheek to catch a loose tear. When he touched me I should have felt like Jell-O, wiggling and jiggling, but now I just felt broken. Torn apart, I wanted to die. It was true; I wasn't worth anything to anyone.

"Allergies," I replied briskly.

"Bella, c'mon, was it something I said?" Edward asked. Yes! It was everything you said! I was a stupid girl for dreaming about him, I wanted to not like him, but I'm a terrible grudge holder.

"Bella? Seriously," Edward started to sound really concerned.

"I spaced out there for a moment," I avoided the eye contact that would send the brimming tears over board.

"You sure you're okay? Seriously what happened?" Edward asked.

"My brother and I got into a fight," I lied smoothly and brushed a hand through my hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I can talk to your bro about it during practice if you want..." Edward started.

"No, it's between my bro and me," I interrupted. "Whatever floats your boat," He responded.

"Hey, I got to go," I said quickly as I started walking down the aisle of the bus.

"Oh, bye!" Edward said.

"See you!" "I waved over my shoulder. Getting out of the bus as soon as the driver opened the doors. During English, I scratched out all the Mrs. Edward Cullen out of my binder, and I looked at the notebook that I'd written my song. It came over me during English as I wrote through my tears.

"_If you and I are a story. That never gets told and what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know._" I hummed the melody under my breath and wrote it down then paid attention during class. At lunch, I saw Edward.

"Hey, Bella, c'mon sit with us!" Edward motioned showing me an open seat next to him. I looked up and saw all the football players sitting next to him, including my brother.

"I have a test to makeup, maybe later," I spoke softly.

"Oh, alright, see you later," Edward replied. I got out of the cafeteria and sat down in a stall in the bathroom and sobbed. I cried for myself, selfishly, I cried for Edward because he'll never know.

Even though I hope one day he knows, he's beautiful. Someday, maybe he'll love me. And see my door again. But that may never happen.

"_You're beautiful every little piece love, and don't you know your really going to be someone ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front but if it don't will you stay beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful_l."

I wrote down in my notebook and I sighed. The ink was bleeding in places where my tears had landed, and the page was dented from the pressure I put on the page, trying to smother a sob**.** I was almost done with this song.

"Sis," Someone called. I came up out of my slump and saw Emmett looking very uncomfortable and worried at the doorway.

"Sis, what's wrong? Edward is worried, and wow, you've cried, What happened?" Emmett pleaded.

"Fine, Edward wants to be friends with me. And I feel stupid because I thought," I sobbed like a drama queen.

"Oh sis," Emmett gave me a hug. I sobbed into his shirt.

"That's awful, I'll kill that piece of shit," Emmett fumed.

"No-n-oo," I stuttered making sure the anger wouldn't get the best of him.

"Any jerk who broke my little sis's heart will go to hell," Emmett continued.

"We weren't even d-d-a-t-t-ing," I stuttered crying.

"He doesn't deserve your tears, your way to good for him." Emmett comforted me. I didn't speak, I was speechless.

"Don't k-i-l-ll him, Em, plea-se, nn-o-tt even a broken b-b-o-o-n-n-e," I warned him, feebly.

"A sprain?" He asked.

"N-n-o-o." I stuttered uselessly.

"A bruise?" He asked.

"It's not his fault, he-he-do-es-n-n't even k-k-n-n-o-o-w-w," I stuttered the tears falling down my face and blinding my vision.

"Well, damn. I'll hit him hard in practice." Emmett spoke. I shook my head.

"Bella-bear, I'm so sorry," Emmett apologized again. He hadn't called me Bella-bear since I was five. We were a year apart, we told each other everything. Just kidding, we didn't.

He seemed more grown up than me, always having a girlfriend, and I had a very depressing dating career. And now he has Rosalie, who is strikingly beautiful. At most two boyfriends and both of them weren't so great. While Emmett brother could write a novel about his dating history.

"Go get to class, unless you want to skip and go home." Emmett offered. Of course, anything to get out of class for Emmett.

"I want to go home, but I have to drop off my essay," I sighed.

"Okay, sis, meet me at the nurse's office." Emmett gave me one last hug before he and I went to class. I came into World History, and there was Edward. I wanted to die, kill me now.

"Mr. Philips," I said dryly, my voice was dead from crying.

"Yes, Bella," Mr. Philips started. He put his head up from grading papers and did a double take.

"Bella, you look awful are you alright?" Mr. Philips asked, concerned. From my peripheral vision I could see Edward staring at me, looking concerned.

"Can I go to the nurse?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, feel better, Bella, here are the notes from this class, do you have your essay to turn in?" Mr. Phillips asked handing two pages of notes. I handed him my essay.

"Thanks, Bella, the homework is to read sections 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, and 3-4. Feel better, Bella," Mr. Phillips finished. I nodded and walked out the door. Edward asked Mr. Phillips if he could use the restroom. I started to speed walk down the hallway as soon as I saw him come out of the class room.

"Bella, wait up," Edward protested. Even though my head said no, my heart said yes. So I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously trying to get a look at my face for a clue. I started walking again.

"Dammit, Bella, wait up," Edward spoke, almost a growl.

"Your brother won't talk to me. Are you hiding something from me?" Edward asked, softly.

"No," I cried trying to walk away, not letting the tears fall.

"Bella, stop." He grabbed my wrist gently, but firmly. I got that Jell-o feeling again, I was never going to eat Jell-O again. I turned around to meet his eyes and bit my lip.

"I hate to see you cry," Edward spoke. He was beautiful when he said that.

"Then why are you standing here?" I asked hoarsely.

"It's because I care," Edward replied.

"Let me go then," I whispered softly not believing the words that had come out of my mouth.

"Call me when you feel better, or if you need someone to talk to," Edward spoke softly telling me his number.

"Thanks, Edward, you're really kind," I smiled halfway.

"You too, Bella." Edward spoke softly releasing his gentle hold on my wrist. If only he knew, I thought.

"God Edward, why do you have to be so beautiful and perfect," I whispered brokenly wiping the tears off my face as soon as he was out of sight. I went into the nurse's and she smiled sagely at me.

"What's wrong, dear?" The nurse asked quietly.

"I don't feel well," I explained.

"Sit down here and let me take your temperature," The nurse spoke. I nodded as she put the thermometer under my tongue. This is totally disgusting. It beeped a little while later.

"Only a bit of a fever, but dear, you look more like you're emotionally sick than physically sick," The nurse observed.

"You're right," I said hoarsely. "You can tell me anything, I'm sworn into confidentiality," She prodded.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Boy troubles?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Rough breakup?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"It's nothing too important," I assured her, trying to drop the topic. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, dear. I understand," The Nurse spoke with a grandmotherly smile on her face, patting my knee. I only nodded, lying back down on the cot.

"Get some rest, time is the best cure for a broken heart," The nurse spoke with wisdom. I opened my mouth in shock.

"How-how did you know?" I stuttered, looking at her like she had three heads.

"I read your eyes," She answered wheeling her chair back to her desk.

"I'll call your parents," She remembered as she looked through my contacts file.

"My parent's work all day," I responded. Charlie was a police officer that worked all afternoon and into the night, so Emmett and I were on our own. And I was usually the one making dinner's due to Charlie and Emmett's inability to cook.

"Who takes care of you?" She asked.

"My brother," I replied, remembering my plan to ditch.

"Can he drive you home?" She asked. "Yes," I spoke as I stood up wobbly.

"Let me bring him down," The nurse pressed the buttons on her ebony colored phone. I lay back down on the plastic covered cot and could barely make out the words the nurse said on the phone; as usual I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. My parent's called me the 'thinker' and Emmett the 'do-er'.

My parent's were right all along. I wasn't right for anybody, because I wasn't like anybody, I was just average not special. Not special like Edward.

Soon Emmett showed up, and the nurse handed me over.

"Take good care of her, you here?" She asked him kindly.

"Of course," Emmett spoke.

"What took you so long?" He whispered almost soundless, a little aggravated.

"Edward distracted me," I mumbled.

"I can't believe I thought he was a good guy," Emmett grumbled going into over protective older brother overdrive.

"Em, he is a good guy, he's too good for me and I'm so stupid," I disagreed.

"Sis, you're too good for everyone." Emmett told me.

"Even more than those Disney Prince's?" I asked. When I was little, I hoped one day my perfect guy would sweep me up and be my Prince Charming. As I grew older, I knew my Prince 'in shining armor' would never come.

Come to think of it, there wasn't anyone more beautiful...perfect...than Edward, and not even he saw me. My brother tried to get everything out of me, and learn more, but I kept my mouth zipped all the way home. I pressed my head into my pillow, and wondered if life was ever going to get better.

"You're look like crap," Emmett spoke.

"Every girl wants to hear that." I threw him an angry glance.

"Sorry, I forgot not to piss you off." Emmett surrendered using his puppy eyes and putting his hands up.

"Why don't you sing that song again, have you named it yet?" Emmett asked sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" I asked him, trying to get him out of my room...

"Aren't you going to do it?" I asked him again.

"I said I had a lot of homework, never said I was going to do it," He shook his head.

"So about that song..." Emmett started.

"It doesn't have a name," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Can you play it?" Emmett asked.

"It's not finished yet," I responded.

"C'mon, Bella, please" Emmett begged, using those puppy eyes again.

"Fine, but you owe me big." I grumbled picking up my guitar and playing. I played what I had so far.

"Holy crap that was sick awesome!" Emmett smiled at me.

"You like the song?" I scrunched my eyebrows at him.

"No, it's more of a chick song, but it's amazing you could make that up," Emmett spoke.

"Sexist much?" I asked, teasing.

"Uhh, never mind. What's the ending going to be?" Emmett asked.

"It'll come," I smiled halfway.

"Well, see you later, kiddo," Emmett ruffled my before closing the door.

"I'm the same age as you," I reminded.

"I know, but I'm bigger," Emmett teased.

"I'm smarter and prettier," I teased fluffing my hair.

"If you ask me, I think I'm gorgeous," He imitated a model and I laughed, but not a true laugh.

"Have fun at football practice," I mumbled.

"Will do," Emmett nodded.

"And, sis?" Emmett asked peeking through my door again.

"Yeah?" I cried.

"Don't cry your eyes out," Emmett ordered.

"Stop acting like a drama queen and listen to me!" Emmett yelled, he had a temper.

"I'm not a drama queen, if I'm not mistaken you were hugging me and telling me comforting things!" I piped up.

"You're acting like a cry baby, snap out of it," Emmett yelled. I backed away, and was guilty from my rude remarks.

" Well I'm not the one PMSing over this guy who isn't even worth your tears!" Emmett spat with venom. I looked at for the first time with almost fear. I nodded and he went to his practice.

I sat frozen on my bed.** I** wasn't sure if he was ever going to come back. My cell started buzzing and sighing, I pressed it to my ear.

"Bella?" A voice asked. I almost dropped the phone. It was someone I least expected, it was him. My mind started to go into panic mode, trying frantically to figure out what I should say back.

"Hello, what's up?" I asked as lightly as I could.

"I want to know what's up with you, you're brother's knocking the shit out of me," Edward worriedly said.

"It's football practice; shouldn't you guys be kicking each other's butt?" I asked, forcing a smile into my voice, oh, I was going to kill Emmett, slow and painful. I didn't want Edward getting injured because of my dreams.

"Are you okay? You sound sad," I could tell he was frowning by the end. I feel like crap, due to your incompetence I wanted to say.

"I'm fine, seriously," I lied, as well as I could.

"Will you be at school, tomorrow, I missed you today in World History," Edward asked, with anxiousness laced in his voice.

"Mr. Phillips was droning on and on about Midway or Midpoint or something, and I had no one to explain how this could apply in real life," Edward complained.

"Oh, I remembered that time, Mr. Phillips was droning on about how Brown vs. Board of education..." He sighed telling his story. I listened intently. I should be happy he's even talking to me, I reminded myself.

"...Bella?" Edward asked worriedly by the end of his story.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I remember that," I assured him.

"Will you come to school tomorrow?" Edward asked**.**

"Maybe, if I'm feeling better," Probability was I'd most likely be there tomorrow.

"Feel better; it's not as fun without a friend." Edward murmured. There was that awful, word again. Friend, the word I hated now. It just meant I was nothing but a maybe.

"Shouldn't you be doing drills? I got to go," I said quickly.

"Alright, call me later," Edward whispered.

"Bye," I snapped the phone shut. _"Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, la da da da da,"_ I finished the song.

I crept into the bathroom and stole a glance at my reflection. Get a hold of yourself, I thought. I should be happy he even thought of me as a friend. After all I was his sister's best friend, a major set back for any boyfriend girlfriend relationship.

Speaking of which, she should be back from her trip to Cancun with her Mother. Edward and Alice's mother always went on a trip with Alice in the middle of the year.

And Carlisle and Edward enjoyed some peace, although they missed them both. This year Alice and Esme went to the Cancun, which Alice was thrilled about. Soon enough, Alice called me eagerly.

"Alice! Hey!" I spoke as light-hearted as I could.

"Hi! Bells! I haven't talked to you like in forever! How are you? Did I miss much at school?" Alice asked quickly. I chuckled half-heartedly. "Not much, I'm alright," I assured her.

"So what happened while I was away?" Alice asked.

"Your brother talked to me, he was so nice, and then he told me he was just a friend, you know how I have the biggest crush on him," I sputtered.

"Oh, Bella! That's awful, my stupid brother, he hasn't seen the light. What an idiot," Alice sighed heavily.

"So are you tan?" I asked changing the subject. She giggled lightly.

"Tell me when I see you at school tomorrow; hey I got a call waiting, see you, sista!" Alice realized.

"Alright, bye," I sighed as I shut my phone and finally pulled myself together. Grabbing my guitar, I started playing my song. After thirty minutes of rehearsing, I started my homework. At this point, I had to go to school tomorrow, even if I was just Edward's friend.

My brother came bursting through the door moments later, and I put a pillow over my head in protection. He sprinted up the steps.

"Well I got all my anger out," Emmett spoke sighing.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I signed you up for the talent show," He explained. Color fell of my face.

"What?" I said through my open lips.

"I invited Edward to come, I called Alice, she's arranging it, oh," Emmett added.

"She's taking you shopping tomorrow." Emmett smiled evilly.

"I'm going to kill you! Why in Uncle Cal's name did you do that?! I rule my life the last thing I need is a brother that makes all my decisions," I yelled.

"Cool it, I'm older than you anyways," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Big deal, by a year!" I replied.

' "Yeah, no wonder you're going to have less brain cells, and more PMSing cells," Emmett teased, I gave him a warning glare, and threw a stuffed animal at him.

"Ugh! I hate you!" I yelled angrily.

"I love you too! Princess Bella's in the house!" Emmett replied throwing another stuffed animal at me.

Seconds later we were in combat mode, battling with stuffed animals.

"I'm sorry," Emmett apologized through chuckles.

"Why?" I asked, dropping the stuffed giraffe out of my hand.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. But seriously, don't be afraid to be social, and not so...quiet" Emmett struggled to word correctly.

"Well, thank you for calling me socially awkward," I rolled my eyes, shaking the diss off. Before his mouth could open I added an extra phrase.

"But, I know what you mean, I should be happy he's even talking and paying attention to me," I added.

"You're truly selfless, do you know that?" Emmett ruffled my hair. "And it sucks," I replied.

"Tomorrow is Saturday! Yes, no school!" Emmett laughed.

"You're so immature," I laughed. My face turned down.

"That means Alice will take me shopping for a whole day. Do you have a death wish?" I asked him, still in the state of shock.

"It's my job to make your life miserable, but I was totally serious about the 'talent show' thing. Seriously, sis, you got talent, now it's time to show the world," Emmett patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's either this or You Tube, your choice," Emmett offered.

"I love this idea," I managed through my unmoving lips, sarcastically. "Hilarious, sis, I'm going to go watch 'ESPN', later," He closed the door of my room. I had a feeling my best friend; Alice would be here at eight o'clock in the morning, in her convertible, ready to take me to our Mega Mall, which I was dreading.

For some reason, my idea was right.

"...So amazing you still have a crush on my older brother, don't get me wrong you two are perfect for each other," Alice grinned her green excited eyes hidden behind her Chanel sunglasses.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Seriously, you and I are going to have so much fun, there's so much sales going on today...Abercrombie, American Eagle...the list goes on. Maybe even Delia's, or 21," she day dreamed.

"Can't wait," I sighed.

"I know...And guess what, no breaks, maybe I'll snag you a latte," Alice smiled again.

"Yay," I moaned.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun," Alice pouted. Then, I could see the light bulb go off in her head, and she gripped the steering wheel like it was her favorite pair of stilettos and someone was stealing them.

"Are you still sad about my idiotic brother not realizing it yet?" Alice asked.

"I actually feel a lot better, I'm happy being his friend," I smiled halfway at her. She however, still grimaced. I could tell she was rolling her eyes behind her dark tinted over sized sunglasses.

"You're way to selfless, it makes me look like the devil," Alice laughed.

"I'm more selfish than you think," I whispered under my breath.

"Anyway, how was your trip?" I asked her. "All the details or the post card version?" Alice turned to me.

"All the details," I smiled halfway at her. She moved so she was more comfortable.

"It was amazing, we went to the Cancun, and Mom bought me so many new sundresses. I got to wear all my brand new seven bikinis. It was actually warm there, and I went swimming with dolphins, they are so cute. And this hottie, a native was flirting with me. He made even me blush. But we broke up, I hate across the ocean relationships. Long distance relationships never work." She babbled

"And then, the hotel, it was paradise. It was so beautiful, I got my own private suit, and there was all these palm trees and lizards...ew...lizards. Anyway, and then there was hot guys on golf carts, willing to take me to the pool, which had more hot tan, shirtless guys. Ah, it was paradise. The food was incredible, I didn't get food poisoning, and I discovered I actually like seafood! And then we went shopping, this place had the biggest mall ever, and on our way back, I had millions of clothes, my whole closets full..." She sighed dreamily.

"And look, we're here," She pointed to a huge mall.

"C'mon, we're going shoe shopping," She pulled my hand and walked me into a shoe store.

"Oh, no," I whispered. Hopefully she wouldn't want to buy me heels. Gah! Alice had to have twelve pairs of heels for me **to try on. **She sat me down on a chair, and went looking around the store, for even more death traps! She handed me robotically a pair of silver high heels.

"Try them on, please, c'mon, you're killing me," Alice sighed in annoyance.

"Fine," I replied through chuckles, grabbing the shoes. They actually didn't feel too bad, all considering.

"Well," She smiled hopefully, putting her hands on her hips.

"They fit," I smiled at her.

"That's good; can you try one more pair?" She asked, giving me black shoes.

"Alright," I nodded. I figured if I was cooperative, this would go a whole lot faster. I put the heels on, and a smile hit my face.

"They fit; you got to be like a shoe-size guesser, how did you know my size?" I asked her.

"I know my way around shopping, I've been shopping practically since my Mom took me along to Gymboree when I was little," Alice chuckled lightly.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go pay for these."

Alice smiled hugely. "You don't have to," I started. "But I want to!" She yelled. It was always our little job, pretending to be hormonal teenage girls. I say we should win an Emmy for our work.

She came to me a moment later, with a two white bags in her hand.

"Make-up next," She smiled. "So I hear you made a song," Alice started.

"Yes, I did," I nodded swiftly.

"And what is it about?" She asked.

"You can figure it out when you hear it," I told her.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend, please?" She pouted. "Later," I replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait...It's going to be so amazing, I've never heard you sing before, but you're so amazing already..." She said. She was so bubbly, outgoing, and cheerful. She strode into the makeup department, and looked earnestly at pink lipstick. I could already see a smile brimming on her lips.

"Alice, this is wear I draw the line, I will not wear lipstick," I told her.

"Why, lipstick is one of the best inventions...besides mascara..." Alice argued.

"It'll get stuck in my hair when I play guitar," I sighed.

"So you are going to do it! I knew it! I knew it!" She jumped around in a circle. I placed my fingers on my temples.

"That doesn't mean I agree to do this, but if you want me to stick around, no lipstick," I compromised.

"Fine, just lip gloss then," She sighed lightly. "That I will agree to," I nodded.

She dragged me into the mascara department and grabbed a tube of it, then bought blush, and snagged to my dismay lip stick.

"For me," She insisted. I shrugged and walked out of the store.

"Now to my favorite part, dress shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, yeah," I replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, we've only been shopping for three hours," She rolled her eyes pulling me.

"That is legally kidnapping," I responded.

"I've gone for ten hours of straight shopping," Alice shrugged. I hung my mouth open in shop. I shook my head in astonishment.

"C'mon, it won't be so bad," Alice assured me. I shook my head, but did as I was told. We went into a ton of stores, and I rejected each dress, but in the end, I found three dresses which I actually liked.

The first one was a blue straight neck dress with thick straps, black flower stitching, above the knee, and a black belt. The second one was a strapless dark purple dress that was above the knee, and the last one was an above the knee dark purple dress, skinny straps, and purple sparkles on the top.

"You made some great choices," Alice smiled as we proceeded to walk down the mall.

"So on the way home can you sing the song to me?" Alice asked.

"We're going home now?!" I asked, excitedly.

"Unfortunately, you were so damn cooperative," Alice sighed.

"It was fun," I assured her, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Good, I'm glad," She grabbed all the bags and put them in the back seat.

"When we get home I'll sing the song to you," I told her.

"Why does it need a guitar?" Alice played with her black spiky hair in the mirror.

"I wrote the song with a guitar," I replied.

"Fine," She said curtly.

We had a chatty ride home, and she dropped me off at my house.

"Can you come over?" Alice asked.

"Sure, let me put all this stuff in my closet, and grab my guitar," I nodded.

"I need to supervise this to make sure you don't crinkle the clothes," Alice insisted. I nodded. She helped me in with the large amount of shopping bags. She put them away, and I grabbed my guitar.

"Do you want to walk over?" I asked her.

"Hell, no, this isn't gym class," She looked at me like I'd gone berserk. I remember when she tried soccer...and lasted three days, she kept getting 'hurt' and finally declared that she was done with sports forever, her main reason being that her clothes kept getting dirty and 'unbearable'.

So I grabbed my guitar carefully, and she drove us to her house. As soon as the car was parked, she raced to my side and grabbed my hand and raced upstairs. "Sing it to me," She smiled making me sit on her bed.

"Is your brother around?" I asked.

"No. He'll be home in an hour, sing!" She commanded.

"Chill for a sec, hormonal teenager," I teased. I established my key, and then warmed up my voice. Finally I started. I sang her the whole song. At the end, when I opened my eyes, she was open-mouthed.

"Am I bad?" I asked worriedly.

"No...That was AMAZING...You have a beautiful voice...and the song was so beautiful, you sure you came up with this?" She asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What's the name?" She asked eagerly. I smiled and thought for a moment, I whispered the name in her ear.

"That's so perfect, and fits the song," She agreed squealing. "I'm glad," I nodded. "One condition though," I added.

"I'll pick the dress I'll wear that night, but you can pick what I'll wear for the two days after that," I compromised. I could deal with two days of make-overs, but really, I wanted to wear what I wanted at least one day of this deal.

"Sounds good," Alice squealed.

"Maybe you'll become famous or something..." Alice clasped her hands together placing them beside her face.

"Um...no...That'll never happen," I blushed at her statement.

"You're so talented though," Alice disagreed.

"Well, I have to do some homework, I better leave," I noted.

"Alright, see you Monday!" Alice hugged me.

And there as I walked down the stairs was Edward. "Oh, hi, Edward," I smiled naturally. He smiled back.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" Edward asked that beautiful smile ever present on his face.

"Just went shopping with your sister," I replied.

"Did she torture you?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"That's an understatement," I replied.

"That bad, huh? Well, I hope you healed," Edward nodded.

"Me too, so how was football practice?" I asked.

"Okay, Coach ran us hard, but it was normal," Edward replied.

"Ah, well, I'm glad," I said. Uh, I'm so boring, what a stupid come back!

"So are you coming to school Monday?" Edward asked, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Yes, I hope so," My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, for some reason your brother wants us to come to the talent show, will you come so it's not boring?" Edward asked kindly.

"Yes, sure," I smiled timidly.

"Good," He breathed in...Relief?

"So you're coming?" Edward checked.

"Yes." I chuckled at my own private joke.

"Well, see you Monday," Edward stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, Monday," I nodded, managing to wave and get out of the house without collapsing.

"Whew," I sighed. I walked home, and saw Will waving down at me. "Hey, Emmett, how was practice?" I asked him on my way up the steps.

"Alright, how was shopping?" Emmett asked.

"Torture, but I survived," I replied with a half-smile.

"Glad you did, I was kind of worried you wouldn't," Emmett laughed

"Well, I better get started on homework; do you want to make dinner?" I asked him.

"No, no, you are a better cook," Emmett shook his head, walking away.

"It's either that, or you're just a lazy," I teased. "Do you want me to start playing football around the house?" Emmett threatened.

"No, no, I'm fine," I surrendered going into my room and sitting on my bed. Sighing, I started my homework, but in the back of my mind I wondered if Monday was going to be a total disaster. I surely hoped it wouldn't be.

Sunday passed far too quickly. Before I knew it, I'd woken up to my blaring screaming alarm.

"Mhhmm," I whispered clutching the bed sheets with my hands. "It's Monday," I realized. "Maybe I can skip today," I mumbled. Ironically, Emmettjust about pulled me out of my bed and almost threw me on the ground.

"Morning, sis," Emmett laughed.

"This feels so wrong," I mumbled.

"That's why I dropped you," Emmett reasoned.

"And shouldn't I be waking you up?" I asked.

"I guess...but today is a very important day for you, and I'm not letting you skip, so get your lazy ass off the ground and get ready," Emmett instructed.

"Fine, I already have a killer back ache thanks to someone," I grumbled getting up off the floor, cracking my back painfully.

"Sorry," Emmett shrugged. Then I realized Monday was my only day when I could wear what I wanted. So I grabbed my jeans and a tee shirt and got ready for the day.

I ran a brush through my impossible hair, and basically forced breakfast down and ran to the bus stop, without realizing, I didn't have shoes on. Morning's shenanigans were so annoying, I ran back to the house and grabbed my sneakers and once again ran to the bus stop, praying I didn't miss the bus. Luckily, I made it in the nick of time.

There was Edward, smiling at me, which made me feel like I was on fire.

"Hey," He greeted me. "Hi," I replied, how lame was that?

"We're getting our World History essays back...did you do the homework?" Edward asked, as I grabbed a seat.

"Yeah, I was finishing it last night," I replied. He sat next to me.

"Ah, yeah me too, football practice got in the way..." Edward laughed.

"I understand, it must be hard, to play sports and keep up with school work," I stated.

"You kind of get used to it, did you ever play sports?" Edward asked. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah, I did," I smiled lightly. "Why did you stop?" Edward asked kindly.

"Edward, I played soccer for a season when I was seven, after that, my balance problems caught up with me." I explained. "Oh, okay." Edward nodded.

Soon enough the bus pulled up beside the school.

"See you later," Edward waved as he walked out of the bus.

"Bye," I whispered clutching my books close to my chest as I walked into the school. The bell rang, and Edward and I were on our way. I sat down in World History, across from Corey, and exchanged a smile with him.

Mr. Philips handed back our papers, of course Edward got his back first. His face lit up in a smile, as he glanced down to the large red 'A' written on his cover sheet. I gave him a smile and thumbs up, and waited patiently for mine.

Mr. Philips gave me back mine, but my smile disappeared. In big red noticeable letters was a B+. I couldn't believe it, never in my life had I gotten lower than a B+. I wouldn't cry, though. I bit my lip and stuffed it in my binder. Corey passed me a note.

"B's aren't bad." Edward wrote. I smiled as I wrote a response. "not the best I can do." scribbled and passed it back. We had to stop, due to the patronizing glare of Mr. Phillips. Being the good girl I was, I paid attention. By the time the bell rang, I was almost asleep. I went to my next class, the only one without Edward. And Alice joined me there.

"Hey," She sat down next to me.

"Can't wait for tonight," Alice squealed.

"Me neither," I said sarcastically. She elbowed me playfully.

"So like did you practice?" Alice asked, excited.

"I wrote the song, so I did have to practice." I responded.

"How much did I miss?" Alice asked, somewhat interested.

"Not much, she was ranting about how Math is getting way to complicated these days," I replied.

"We should just drop her off at the Nursing Home, besides how old she now? Eighty?" Alice giggled.

"Be nice, she's probably just trying to make ends meet," I warned.

"I guess," She shrugged. "Oops, she's in a bad mood," I noted.

"Yeah, let's be quiet so she won't have to move us," Alice cried. I nodded in agreement. So for the next hour, I sat uncomfortably in my seat, and occasionally sneaking a glance at Kelsey, who didn't seem so thrilled either. Finally, the bell rang for lunch. That bell saved my day, I was extremely hungry. Also class was really annoying when you have the strictest teacher on the planet.

I decided to let my guard down for once. I sat with Alice and the football players. Alice was talking to me and flirting mindlessly with boys...as usual. Edward took a seat next to me, and Alice gave me a reassuring smile.

"So, how was Math?" Edward asked, putting his brown paper bag on the table.

"Good, Ms. Mills almost had Alice and I moved," I replied lightly.

"Ah, so I didn't break my promise," Edward smiled. I tilted my head in confusion and felt my eye brows pull together.

"I have the money I owe you." Edward continued.

"What do you owe me for, again?" I asked, still confused. "You bought lunch for me; it's only fair to repay you." Edward replied.

"It's cool, you don't have to," I spoke. "But-" He started. I shook my head.

"It's an early Christmas gift," I reasoned putting the money back into his hand. "Nice try," Edward chuckled before putting it in my paper bag. I sighed in annoyance.

"I win," He proclaimed.

"Fine," I chuckled. Lunch passed to quickly for my liking, and soon enough I was on the bus going home, yet another chat with Edward, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"So how was your day?" Edward asked as he sat next to me.

"Alright, and you?" I asked.

"Pretty normal, so excited about watching the talent show?" Edward asked, chuckling. I chuckled too, at my inside joke. Yeah, you'll be watching me. "Yeah," I responded.

"I can't believe your brother reined me in on this," Edward shook his head, still chuckling.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's making me go," I replied.

"So you were forced, also?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sadly," I sighed.

"Well, hopefully we'll survive," Edward continued. Hopefully, he won't hate my song, or think I sing badly. I worked really hard.

"So I'll see you tonight," Edward stated.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Bye, see you then, Bella," Edward smiled.

"Yeah, see you," I agreed as I walked home.

"So you ready for tonight?" Emmett asked, as soon as I walked through the door.

"Sure," I replied softly.

"Don't be scared up there, sis, we got your back," Emmett put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, bro," I thanked him.

"No problem, baby sis." Emmett smiled. I playfully hit his shoulder, and walked up the stairs and started studying.

It felt like moments later, Alice was coming up the stairs. At that point, I was finished with homework, and was just out of the shower.

"Hey!" She squealed a hair curler in one hair, and a bag in the other. My eyes grew wide.

"Oh no," I murmured under my breath.

"Alright, sit down in the chair," Alice ordered practically skipping to the chair in front of the mirror.

"So is your hair dry?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Let me quickly blow dry it," Alice said. She did a quick round with the hair dryer then started curling my hair. After thirty minutes she was done.

"Now to the fun part," Alice remarked as she picked out the makeup from her bag.

"Oh no," I whispered. She put on all the make-up products we'd bought on our recent shopping trip.

"Looking great, can you go change into your dress?" She asked. I nodded. I put on the purple dress, and came out of the bathroom moments later to an enthaustic Alice.

"OMG, you look gorgeous," She squeaked happily.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Wear the silver heels," Alice ordered. I looked down at my knee. How ugly was that? There were two long scars against my alabaster skin, which made them quite noticeable. Alice saw me looking at them.

"You're beautiful no matter what," She comforted me. I smiled at her. "Thanks." I said. "Anytime," She patted my shoulder.

I put on the death traps, and some how walked over to her.

"Great, well do you have your guitar?" Alice asked.

"Can I rehearse now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alice nodded. I heard my brother making a call to Edward, telling him I couldn't come, I'd come down with the stomach flu. All part of the plan. I warmed my voice up, and Alice was driving me over there.

"Alright, whatever you do, stay back stage," Alice told me.

"Got it," I nodded. The head person took roll, and then the first act came on the stage, and I was in the back room, tuning my guitar. I felt those nervous butterflies, and I was almost ready.

A heard a door close and someone come next to me.

"Bella, it's time," Kella, a stage hand said. I nodded meekly, suddenly my legs felt like Jell-O all over again. "Good luck out there, break a leg," Kella comforted. I nodded again.

"And now, a song by Bella Swan," The announcer called. I went out on stage; there were way too many people out there. I saw the shock on Edward's face, and both Emmett and Alice cheering me on.

"Before I begin, I wrote this song a while ago, and it's for a special someone, and the song is called 'Stay Beautiful'. I hope you like it," I smiled before starting the chords on my guitar. I started the song, and seconds later, I started singing.

"_Edward's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
in words that nobody knows_" I started, into the microphone. I heard cheering and smiled at Edward. I sang and I saw a hint of a smile maybe on Edward's face? And Alice's was priceless, she was crying. I could only hope those were happy tears. And Emmett was grinning madly at me. I took a deep breath and have a musical break. Soon enough, I continued.  
_  
"Edward finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day_," I finished the song, my fingers shook on the guitar. A loud applause echoed through the auditorium. "Thank you!" I smiled as I spoke into the microphone.

_"There's pretty girls on every corner_  
_that watch him as he's walking home_  
_Saying, does he know_  
_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful"_

_It's hard to make a conversation_  
_When he's taking my breath away_  
_I should say_  
_'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful" I sang, taking breathes in between. My legs were still shaking. Nevertheless, I kept singing. The crowd seemed to like it._

_"If you and I are a story_  
_That never gets told_  
_If what you are is a daydream_  
_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_" I decrescendo before starting again. I grew a little more solemn when singing that part.

_"You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone._

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my front door_  
_Oh, but if it don't_" I smiled keeping an eye on Edward, who was in shock. I could only hope it was the good shock.

_"Will you stay beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Stay beautiful_

"Encore!" The crowd demanded. I heard a distinct whoop from my brother and Edward still seemed to be in shock. I got off the stage and got a standing ovation, which I wasn't expecting.

"That was amazing, sis." Emmett applauded hugging me. Alice was speechless.

"You go girl!" She finally said. I smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," I smiled. Edward looked to be in shock, still.

"You were amazing." Edward spoke, flabbergasted. I blushed and returned his gaze.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"And you look amazing," Edward's eyes looked at me. I blushed even more.

"Thank you," I bit my lip.

"God, you're such an idiot, Edward. You say she looks beautiful," Alice rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well, she does," Edward reasoned. I looked down at my scarred knee, which I prayed he didn't see. I knew that was not so beautiful about me. That's the reason I wore jeans in the summer, or capris. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he didn't look at my knee.

"C'mon, sis, let's go home," Emmett spoke smiling down at me, but giving a glare to Edward. I smiled and waved at Edward before making my exit.

"He'll pay someday," Emmett promised.

"Em," I sighed shaking my head in seriousness.

"It's okay, he probably got cold feet, you guys were putting him under a mountain of pressure," I argued.

"But sis, you do look pretty tonight," Emmett smiled.

"Thanks Em," I patted his shoulder.

"No prob, sis," Emmett assured me. I cracked a full smile, which I hadn't for a while. It was dark when I got home; I walked out into the darkness. My heart as anyone would think broken; it wasn't like I was expecting anything anyway. What a stupid naïve girl I, believed in those fairytales...the ones that could never come true. I felt tears burn my eyes as I blinked them back.

Before Emmett could come up with any cheesy lines, I was upstairs, shutting the door in my room. In despair, I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I was prettier than usual, but I grabbed a wash cloth and got the make-up which made black lines down my face.

From that moment, I knew forever more; I wasn't good enough for him.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered pathetically before taking off this costume and being plain old boring Bella. The who's dreams are crushed. Mom and Dad were right, I was a dreamer.

My dreams were to be with Edward ever since I was fifteen, but as I grew up, I realized that dream was impossible. No matter how long I cried. I could believe I was crying I was unbelievably weak; truly a pathetic wimpy girl.

I gazed up at my scarred knee. Yet another balance induced injury. A couple of summers ago at the pool, I tripped and hit my knee at the bottom of the pool. In front of Edward and of course my knee needed an operation. The scar reminded me how clumsy I was.

I put my head in my hands, and for once in a very long time, I cried in my hands. Quietly enough that even Emmett couldn't hear. Though that's not saying much, because half the time he has an I-pod blasting in his ear, or an annoyed coach, yelling at him.

My mind drifted to the familiar melody that fit so well into my life right at that moment. But there was also another emotion that spread through my body. Anger, I'd done all that work, and all he can do is be speechless?

When I'm around him, it's a miracle I didn't pass out, but the look on his face was priceless. Was it wrong for me to say, I was a little happy about the look?

Or devastated disappointed in his reaction at the same time. If there's one thing I've learned, is that sometimes dreams don't come true. Take my pathetic mindless dreams of Edward.

The next morning, a cheerful enthusiastic Alice came up to my room brimming with excitement. "I get to pick what you wear!" Alice squealed looking in my closet. Her face fell, but she quickly recovered.

"Okay, well this dress works well," She pointed out the blue dress we'd bought a few days ago.

"And of course these," Her smile widened as she showed the black shoes. My eyes widened in return.

"Fine, but for the record, I never actually agreed to this," I reminded her.

"Get off that chair, and come over here so you can get ready. I'll pry you off of that chair, not kidding," Alice warned, glaring at me. From that point on I knew she was completely serious.

"Fine," I sighed. Dreadingly I walked over and sat in front of the mirror.

"That a girl!" Alice agreed as she started my makeover.

After she was done I guess I looked pretty, I mean I was no model, but I looked better than usual.

"Thanks, Alice," I said appreciatively.

"No problem, want to drive with me?" Alice asked.

"I'm still recovering from the last time I was in your car," I teased.

"My driving skills aren't impeccable, but their pretty damn close," Alice argued.

"Alright, we agree to disagree, capeshe?" I asked, peace making now. The Cullen's were known for their fast driving skills, it was like a genetic trait for that family.

"Agreed, now get your butt out to my car," Alice ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed again.

"Bells, what are you wearing?" Emmett asked from the safety of his bedroom.

"A dress supplied by Alice," I replied.

"Ah, well you look good sis," Emmett nodded.

"Good is all I get for this work I did? Do you have any idea how stubborn she is?" Alice asked open-mouthed and flabbergasted. Emmett chuckled.

"What are big bros supposed to say? And yeah, I know how stubborn that piece of work is," Emmett winked at me. I stuck my tongue out. Alice grabbed my wrist and groaned as we stepped outside.

"Alright, you go in the passenger's seat and I'll drive," She instructed. I nodded as I stepped into her hot pink convertible.

"And remind me again why you have a hot pink convertible?" I rubbed my temples in frustration. "Pink's in, Bella!" Alice smiled. "That shade of pink hasn't been in since the '80's," I shook my head. "

Well, it's my favorite color...besides purple." Alice stated.

"That's great, Alice." I nodded.

"I know right!" She parked the car, and we both got out. I still had on my oversized Rams sweatshirt, because I was body-conscious.

"I will rip your head off if you don't take off that sweatshirt," Alice whispered. I took off the sweatshirt. My heart started pumping as I saw Edward glance at me. I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks, and a timid smile on my face.

"Hi, Edward," I greeted him, the blush still stuck on my stubborn cheeks.

"Hey, you look nice," Edward stuttered. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, your sisters work all the way." I laughed.

"Did you lose a bet or something?" Edward asked as I put my stuff into my locker.

"Because you never really dress like that...But you look beautiful," Edward added. My blushing muscles went into over drive.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Nope, I got to wear what I wanted last night, but she has to tell me what to wear, today and tomorrow." I added.

"Ah, sorry if she's torturing you," Edward apologized.

"It's cool," I assured him. "Alright, I don't know what I'd do if she started dressing me up. Ugh...the horror." Edward winced.

"Ha, yeah, be glad that it is not you," I nodded. "Well, the bell's about to ring, I guess I'll see you in World History," Edward smiled angelically me.

"Yeah," I breathed. Class seemed to drag on into World History, where Edward sat next to me. As the class started, Edward slid a note under my hand. I glanced down at the note and started reading it.

'sorry i waz such a jerk 2 u last nite.' I shook my head and wrote back. 'it's fine, u weren't a jerk.' Edward looked at it. 'thanx. u looked fantastic.' He slid the note under my hand. 'thanx'. Thank goodness he wasn't looking at me, I was probably beet red. 'thanx 4 the compliment. can i take u up on the tutoring plan?' plz?' I slid him the note biting my lip. 'sure, and fyi, the song was rrly nice of u 2 write...so...' 'edward don't give urself a heart attack'. I warned him. 'btw, ur far more beautiful than me...' I felt the blush go up to my cheeks.

'u make me blush! stop i'll be as red as a fire hydrant!'.

'aww, ur so cute when ur red...' I nearly died. I think I was now as red as a fire-hydrant.

He pulled the note away from Mr. Phillip's glare. Edward was writing something down, when Mr. Philips came like a hawk and pulled up the note from his hand.

"Mr. Cullen, you know passing notes are a demerit. Was Ms. Swan passing notes also?" Mr. Phillips spoke gruffly. Edward took a deep breath.

"I was the only one passing notes, sir." Edward spoke. I gaped; he was getting in trouble instead of me.

"I was too," I piped up. Edward threw almost a glare at me, partially confused.

"That means detention for both of you." Mr. Phillips stated.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked, shocked.

"I didn't want you to take the blame, I was passing notes too," I replied. Then I saw the corner of the note. It said: 'will u go out on a da...' It could mean anything. I pretended it never happened.

My stomach churned, this was my first ever detention. I felt all the color vanish from my cheeks, but I knew that the detention was worth it. I glanced at Edward, who seemed really concentrated. He looked at me for a moment and spoke.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, will you go out on a date with me?" Edward asked, his green orbs boring into mine. Once again I felt blush creep up, and my stomach did the tango. I was speechless, wondering if this was just a dream. To dispel the illusion I pinched myself. Yep, it was real.

"Yes," I nodded, somehow the word came out. Edward's lips exploded into a perfect crooked smile. I got that Jell-o feeling again, but I welcomed the feeling... Before we actually paid attention, I caught his glance once more.

"Hey, by the way." I started.

"Yeah?" Edward replied.

"You're beautiful," I told him. He smiled and replied: "You too."


End file.
